lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1322
Report #1322 Skillset: Acrobatics Skill: Limber Org: Nekotai Status: Rejected May 2015 Furies' Decision: Limber changed to provide a +bal bonus per general stat conversions. Per discussion with the submitting envoy, we will keep this mechanic in place and adjust if needed, rather than changing the effects of the ability. Problem: Stats are going away with the upcoming racial overhaul. Acrobatics Limber currently provides +3 weighted dexterity and needs to be changed. Dexterity benefits monks in the following ways: Improves their PVE damage, (supposedly) improves dodging and parrying chances, and (supposedly, very slightly) improves wounding in PVP. This report aims to either keep the status quo, or get a new, unique effect for the ability. Solution #1: Change Limber to provide a 2/10 Universal damage BUFF (not resistance) to NON PLAYERS only. This should be nice for bards, who previously had no real benefit from Limber. No other effects - this removes the defensive aspects of it boosting dodge and the sort for a decent, low-level ability in Acro for newbies and for bashing. Solution #2: Change Limber to negate wounds from the next 5 wounds-giving hits on LIMBS only. Defense will last for 60s or until its charges are depleted, and go on a cooldown for 60s after. It will cost 2p and 4s balance to put up. Power attacks will ignore Limber, but not consume any of Limber's charges. If the hit is from a two-hander weapon, the wounds is halved instead of negated. Solution #3: Change Limber to give a 3s blackout to the person who next hits the acrobat with a damage-dealing ability. Defense will last for 10s or until it is triggered, and go on a 20s cooldown after. It will require eq/bal but not consume it to cast. The rationale being the acrobat stretches to make himself more limber and is thus able to strike out with one extra reactive attack. "Lerad shrugs his shoulders backwards as he hops lightly in preparation." "Lerad strikes out reactively at you with his fist, slamming it into your nose and making your head spin." Player Comments: ---on 5/10 @ 04:19 writes: Other suggestions welcome ---on 5/10 @ 04:20 writes: I quite like solution 1. ---on 5/10 @ 04:22 writes: Solution 1 looks good ---on 5/10 @ 16:33 writes: Solution 1 looks good. Benefits monks and bards. ---on 5/12 @ 18:14 writes: If possible, it should also not work on beasts and other player ents. ---on 5/13 @ 00:15 writes: Support solution 1. Solutions 2 and 3 seem a bit strong. ---on 5/13 @ 00:40 writes: Solutions 2 and 3 were an attempt to sort of bring the benefits of improved dodging/parrying into a mechanic where the acrobat has to stay on the ball, and use it smartly to get its benefits. In return for the large windows where the ability is not usable, punishing unwise usage, I did make the effects stronger. Solution 1 is just a simpler set-and-forget version, which I'm perfectly fine with, as well too, of course. ---on 5/13 @ 04:45 writes: What about making Limber giving a boost to stancing effectiveness? Keeps the overall theme and usefulness of the skill ---on 5/17 @ 00:03 writes: Just commenting to say that I was going to work on Synkarin's suggestion and replace solution 2 or 3 with it, but I didn't manage to get the time to do so before finalization - but it's definitely something I'm okay with as a solution 4 as well. ---on 5/17 @ 06:00 writes: Support for Synkarin's solution 4: improvement on stance effectiveness to maintain thematics and still be useful to the Acrobat.